I'm Not Mad
by Fieary Shidou
Summary: This is what happens when a psycho comes to my house, I write a fanfic! ] this is based on her thoughts in her POV. oneshot, M18.


Disclaimer: As you guys guessed, hoped, wished, knew, I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Apparently, some whacko came to my house to be a nuisance, curse my family and me and harass my dad physically, emotionally, and believe it or not, sexually! but 1 good point, that whacko gave me inspiration for this! This is in a way based on her and edited. Just changed into Inuyasha characters. Hehe. And one more note, the story will not have Inuyasha in it, I think. The ending is going to be different from what happened. This story might suck. One last thing, I plan for this story to be quite short.

This chappie is going to be shorter. There is M18 stuff in here although I'm only age 13, haha!

I'm stuck here in this cold harsh room. My arms are bound up, feet tied up. I do not deserve to be treated like this, this was his entire fault. He used me, then tossed me aside. For 4 years, I listened to that monster, did what he told me, and more importantly, loved him.

When I get out of here, I will make him pay. I will make him regret ever doing this to me. And he will realise that he loved me all along, realise that he was wrong. Then I can break him, shatter his cold, bitter heart.

I know you must be wondering who I am by now. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, lets start over again.

My name is Kikyo and I'm 18 this year. I had straight waist length black hair, but I dyed, curled and cut it. My eyes were almost the same shade of raven, charming, full of live and mystery. But now I don't look like that anymore.

My hair is now at shoulder length and dyed a platinum blonde. I can swear, my long locks were far more beautiful. I wear colour contacts of blue and green mixture all the time now. He told me he would prefer to see me look westernised. He said westerners look sexier than us Asians.

He told me that I looked horrible. He showed me a picture of an online model. She had a short blonde bob and blue-green eyes. He said if I looked like that, maybe he would take a second look at me.

He betrayed me. He could do all those things, but I couldn't. He could say hurtful words, but I couldn't. He could do what he liked, but I couldn't. He was loved by me, but I wasn't loved be him.

All those nights he took me; he claimed that he loved me. He claimed that he wanted to be with me, that he wanted me to be his forever.

I met his in an Internet chat room four years ago. He said he was a handsome young man of 15, had black hair, black eyes and was very muscular. We agreed to meet up for a date. I can still remember the date and the exact words he said to me, the exact details.

It was a Saturday night; we went to a restaurant called The Gourmet. We sat all the way in the furthest end of the room. I had steak and he had spaghetti. I had coke and he had barley. He was wearing a pair of fitting dress pants that showed his muscular legs, a tight fitting tee that boasted of his strong and hard abs and chest. He carried a dark sling bag of either black or blue. And I was wearing a loose green halter neck dress.

When he ate spaghetti, he would coil it round the fork and poke a meatball at he end. When he sipped his barley, he would swish it in his mouth before swallowing.

He offered to bring me to see a movie, if it wasn't too late. I agreed and we went to see the horror show, The Omen. During that movie, his arms went around me and he started to kiss my neck. His arms started going lower around my waist and ass. My face was glowing red and I thanked whoever was up there for the darkness of the movie theatre. I couldn't resist his touch so we made out for the rest of the movie. I didn't notice that the movie was over until he stopped kissing me and dragged me outside.

He told me to get into his car and brought me to his house. It was one of the grandest mansions I had ever seen in my life. There was a huge garden with plants and trees of many exotic species, each one blooming with the radiance of the most gorgeous flowers and fruits.

He led me straight into his room and roughly pushed me onto the bed. He locked the door and started unbuckling his belt. His gaze was like one of a predator eyeing his prey. For the first time in my life, I felt truly afraid. I slowly backed away as he came closer, till my back was flat against the wall. I noticed his eyes, and it seems as though they just completely changed colours from the original black to pupils of red. All that I could read was lust.

He threw me onto the bed again and pressed his body on mine. Using his discarded belt he tied up my hands and place them above my head. He began undoing my dress. When I opened my mouth to protest, he quickly sealed it with his own and invaded my mouth with his tongue. As if his saliva was poisoned, I could not resist his touch again. He left my mouth and proceeded down to my neck.

(A/N: M18 STUFF STARTS HERE!)

Licking and sucking, he continued to work on my collarbone and the valley between my two full peaks. Slowly, torturously, he began to swirl his tongue around my right breast. When he reached my now erect and stiff nipple he attacked it with his teeth, nipping away, licking it with such a wondrous feeling that I wanted him to do more. As if reading my thoughts, his hand came up and covered my neglected left breast. He pinched it and smirked as he felt it harden against his touch. Ending the pleasure on my upper torso, he once again began working downwards, stopping at the only left obstacle, my lacy black panties. Using a well-trained tongue and some teeth, he ripped it off in a single motion, bringing it back up to my face in only a mocking gesture. He dipped his head and started to lick my wet opening. Without warning, he trusted in his tongue and both his index fingers. Drawing a sharp gasp from me, but still remaining motionless none the less. Flicking his tongue and jabbing his now 6 inserted fingers, he stretched my walls and brought me towards the edge. He began pulling back, leaving my moist core, only to have his head clenched between my knees, with me begging for more, wanting to please the ache in my abdomen further. But the useless effort ended when he rose to sit on my chest, pressing against my two abused tits. Holding his erection in his hand, he stuffed it in my mouth with the words "SUCK, BITCH!"

I had no choice, but I liked it. I kept sucking till he came, and I could feel his how burning cum melt all the way through my throat, it made me feel like puking. It seems as though he was satisfied and would leave me alone for now, he was getting up. As he got off to leave, he suddenly turned back around and slammed his erection into my unaware core. I screamed as he started pumping into me, fast and rough. He roughly grabbed my bouncing breasts and one again, began administering his wondrous torture. Finally, I could stand it no more, the welling inside of me released and I came with a loud scream…

Week after week, Saturday after Saturday, some times even Sundays and Fridays, he would come to my house. He would fuck me hard. And I would love it. I would love him, I would love Naraku.


End file.
